


A Cut Above the Rest

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Clop - Freeform, F/F, Face Slapping, Knifeplay, Porn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Beyond business, Rarity has another motive when visiting Canterlot: her Mistress, Sassy Saddles, and her less-than-ladylike treatment.
Relationships: Sassy Saddles/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 4





	A Cut Above the Rest

A Commission for my lovely and utterly fantastic friend [Cynewulf](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/5097/Cynewulf).

Contains: Edgeplay (Knifeplay), Faceslapping, Choking, D/s, a very mean domme, a femme glad about this, and very very harsh language, viewer discretion is advised.

Note: This fic contains trans characters, they are not futas, traps, or crossdressers, so yeah... keep that in mind.

* * *

Rarity didn’t visit her Canterlot location often enough. It was understandable, considering that she was an artist and it was difficult to drag one’s self away from the studio where they innovated and revolutionized the world of fashion.

Still, being within the capital, even briefly, was refreshing. Ponyville may have been home, but this was Canterlot. This is where cultural trends were born and it gave Rarity a fantastic chance to see what her colleagues, friends, and rivals within the industry were up to. Just walking through the city was enough to get her mind racing, filled with a dozen potential designs just begging to be drafted.

She was also proud to see that her own attire attracted a few admiring, and sometimes jealous, glances. It was a modest outfit, by high society standards, but she knew she wore it well. Her plaid skirt fit snuggly, going well with the white buttoned-up that worked so wonderfully this late into fall. Maybe it was a little provincial but still it attracted the attention of more than enough ponies to confirm that it was a wise choice. Over this, was a faded and purposefully worn denim jacket, left open as it was meant for weather a few degrees colder than today. And lastly, she wore a luxurious silken scarf which coiled loosely around her throat, embroidered with elegant and fanciful designs.

Still, she had come to Canterlot to do more than gawk at ponies, and be gawked at in return. No, while Canterlot was a fantastic vacation, it was also one made with business in mind. After all, it would be rude for a businessmare to appear in a city, that housed one of her locations, and not stop in to visit.

Plus, it had been far too long since she had last seen Sassy. This was a travesty that needed to be immediately addressed.

Rarity turned a corner and saw her boutique, a smile gracing her muzzle. It always made her proud to see this little achievement, a location smack dab in the middle of Canterlot’s Prench District, the beating heart of Equestrian fashion.

She approached and stepped inside, beaming as she heard the little bell give its faithful jingle.

The store had been left in very capable hands it would seem, with everything in its proper place and the boutique bustling with display models dressed in her finest designs. A few ponies lingered around the shop; the stragglers who would stay until closing evicted them in a few minutes. As much as she’d like to usher them out sooner, she knew such a practice would not reflect well upon her business.

Rarity also noticed Sassy lounging behind the counter, looking rather bored as she tapped a pen against a pad of paper. She was happy to see that her associate was well-dressed, opting for grey dress pants and a dark purple corset, her outfit accented by a lovely necklace of turquoise and emerald beads. The mare glanced away from her work and at Rarity, her voice faster than her brain.

“Just to let you know we are closing in…” Sassy paused, realization dawning on her. “Oh, Miss Rarity!”

Rarity smiled softly and approached the counter. “Sassy dear, it’s been far too long.”

“It really has,” Sassy said, her smile matching Rarity’s own.

The two of them embraced, Sassy pulling Rarity tight into a hug. They lingered for a moment, though obviously in a manner that was strictly befitting two gals being pals. Each even gave the other a little kiss on the lips, really reinforcing that mentality of platonic friendship.

“So how have things been with the store?” Rarity asked as she finally slipped away.

Sassy shrugged. “Not too bad. Business was starting to shrink a little in the last quarter but your fall line has really impressed. Fancy’s crowd couldn’t get enough of your, _‘rustic designs’_ , as he put it.”

As they chatted, Rarity watched the few lingering ponies from the corner of her eye. They were slow but seemed to finally be edging towards the exit.

“How are things going in Manehatten?” Sassy asked, bringing Rarity’s attention back to her.

Rarity smiled. “Oh, just fine. Coco was a little nervous initially and the first few months were looking especially rough.” She shrugged. “The cons of not having a Fifth Avenue, locale. However, Coco managed to pull things around after I dropped a couple new designs. So, we’ll survive.”

The store’s bell chimed as the third final client of the day left, and Rarity could sense the others looking nervously towards the till, as if they could pick up on her overwhelming desire to usher them out.

Sassy reached forward and touched Rarity’s sleeve, her thumb brushing across the fabric.

“Your outfit looks fantastic today, dear,” she said.

Rarity chuckled. “I mean, all my outfits look fantastic.”

“Fair. Though…” Sassy reached up, pinching the scarf between her forefinger and thumb, “I must really compliment your choice of scarf.”

“Oh?” Rarity asked, her cheeks warming.

Sassy nodded and leaned forward, getting close enough to whisper. “Part of me wonders if there might be something hidden underneath.”

Rarity’s face burned. “You might find something.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sassy began to loosen the scarf, though stopped part way, allowing it to protect Rarity’s dignity, though at a greatly reduced rate. 

It was at this moment that Rarity became highly aware of the other accessory she was wearing. 

“I’d hate to think that you’ve forgotten your protocol,” Sassy teased.

“Sassy,” Rarity hissed. “There are still patrons in the store.”

“And it’s been a very long day,” Sassy murmured, her gaze half lidded. “I doubt they’ll hold it against me if I unwrap my present a little early.”

“They’ll see,” Rarity whined softly.

“My my my… are you embarrassed about the nature of our… partnership?” Sassy asked, pursing her lips. “Tell me… would you stop me from exposing your neck, right this second?”

“I might,” Rarity whispered.

Sassy smiled. “You’d honestly lash out at your Mistress like that?” She clicked her tongue loudly against the roof of her mouth. “Maybe you have forgotten your place.”

Rarity’s cheeks brightened. “Not at all, I just…”

Sassy smirked and reached forth, clamping Rarity’s muzzle shut with her surprisingly strong hand. Rarity’s eyes widened and her complexion brightened further. She prayed to whatever gods were watching that those last two clients could not see them.

“Are you wearing your collar?” Sassy whispered.

Rarity nodded as much as she could, her motion severely limited by Sassy’s firm grip.

“Then,” Sassy continued, “you will respect my authority. I am your mistress. If I wanted you to strip and sit in the display case, for all of Canterlot to see, I’d expect you to do so without hesitation.” Her horn glowed and Rarity stifled a gasp as she felt a certain ghostly presence against the crotch of her pants. “Your body, your reputation, and your service all belong to me, and while you are wearing that collar, you are expected to comply with my every wish.”

She let go of Rarity’s snout, though her magic didn’t wane. “Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Rarity whined, biting her lip.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress…”

“Very good.” And just like that the magic ceased its endless vigor. “We will discuss this transgression fully once we have a bit more privacy.”

Rarity looked back over her shoulder, watching the second last client slip out. To make sure that the final one got the memo, she cast a quick spell, loudly flipping the open sign to closed.

When Rarity turned back to Sassy, the other mare gently grasped the top button of her blouse. With a practiced nimbleness, she popped it open, allowing a little of Rarity’s cleavage to spill out.

“You’re unbelievable,” Rarity murmured. “I thought I was meeting with a lady, not some horn dog.”

Sassy smirked. “Can you honestly blame me? It’s been months since I’ve properly ravaged you.” Her fingers grasped another button, thought didn’t fiddle with it, seemingly judging if she could get away with it. “Plus, you walk in here, looking absolutely breathtaking. How am I supposed to help myself?”

“And do you think it’s been easy for me?” Rarity murmured, not stopping Sassy from popping open the second button, a bit more of her cleavage slipping forth. “At least you’ve been able to get off.”

Sassy grinned. “Oh my, have you really been chaste this entire time?”

“Of course, you ordered me to.”

“Well, I’m honoured. I assumed that you’d break that rule once you had a chance.”

Rarity smirked. “A lady keeps her word.”

“Yes, but…” Sassy grinned, “you’ve done little to prove that you’re actually a lady. Honestly, a lady wouldn’t let me get away with half the stuff I’ve done to you.”

Rarity’s cheeks warmed. “Now, now, a lady should never be judged for what goes on in her bedroom.”

The boutique’s door open and closed, both mare’s ears perking at the sound.

“Was that the last of them?” Rarity asked, refusing to look away.

Sassy nodded, her horn glowing as she locked the door.

There was a moment’s calm and then Sassy lunged forward, pulling Rarity close and pressing her lips firmly against hers. This was not a polite kiss, as Sassy promptly shoved her tongue into Rarity’s maw, exploring it with great eagerness.

Rarity melted into Sassy’s touch, allowing the larger mare to lead. Something which Sassy took full advantage of, as she reached forth, brushing Rarity’s coat aside and firmly squeezing her breast through her blouse.

A shudder coursed through Rarity, her knees wobbling slightly as she surrendered a muffled and sensitive mark of her pleasure. She felt her sex pulse, the first essences of pleasure already soiling the lingerie hidden under her outfit.

Sassy pressed her advantage, pivoting so that Rarity’s back was turned to the counter. She then lifted her onto it. All the while she continued to lead their kiss, never once allowing Rarity’s tongue to gain dominance. Her hands began to rove, the one on Rarity’s breast, moving away and joining its companion upon her hips.

Their kissed seemed to last an eternity, but unfortunately, an eternity was brought to an end, as Sassy drew back, a crude strand of saliva linking them together.

“I’ve missed you,” Rarity whispered, smiling softly. “My Mistress.”

Sassy smiled back, pecking the top of her snout. “I’ve missed you as well, my pet.”

Once again, Sassy reached for the scarf, though this time Rarity didn’t protest. Slowly, Sassy unwound it, coiling it carefully around her hand. As Rarity’s neck was finally exposed, it was revealed what was hidden underneath.

It was a thick band of black faux leather, wrapped snuggly around her throat. It was a simple design with the only bit of flare being a large loop of polished silver, just the right size to slide a finger through. 

Sassy did such, though she didn’t tug or toy with it. She merely made her presence known, allowing Rarity to slip further into subspace and remember what her role in this affair was.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” Sassy asked, her expression hard to read.

Rarity nodded. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”

“Alright.” Sassy let go and nodded towards the back. “Head upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Rarity didn’t question this; it wasn’t her place to question this. Instead, she obeyed, heading towards the back of the shop. Once there, she headed up a staircase which led to a landing on the second floor. Up there was the building’s office and a couple of small workshops. Not the most exciting locale but it was private, away from prying eyes.

She entered the office, which was rather simple, having a desk, a pair of sturdy wooden chairs, and walls adorned with various accolades, newspaper cut outs, and even framed photos.

Rarity cheeks warmed as she saw that one of those photos was of her posing naked, laying upon a luxurious looking set of sheets. Well mostly naked, a collar did sport her neck, as it always did. Still, her natural beauty was proudly on display and Rarity privately hoped that this fixture was not around when Sassy hosted clients.

She glanced away from the photo and towards one of the chairs, heading towards it and taking a seat. Her hands instinctively rested in her lap and her posture was perfect, straight, and rigid. Just the way that Mistress Sassy had taught her. After all, a good Mistress couldn’t have their pet developing lower back pains. Or at least… lower back pains that weren’t administer by her own hand.

As Rarity waited, she examined the desk, trying her best to catch a glimpse at the paperwork. Much like her own stash, it seemed like a foreboding obstacle. Yet, even as she tried to discern the status of her Canterlot venture, her gaze instead drifted towards a blade Sassy kept. It was meant for opening letters.

At the sight of it, Rarity’s legs clenched tightly together and a heat creeped into her complex. She was very familiar with that knife, very familiar indeed.

Thankfully, before she could lament its presence for too long, she heard the office door open and hooffalls enter.

“I hope I haven’t been keeping you for long,” Sassy teased, stepping around to her side of the desk.

Both of her hands were filled. The left held Rarity’s scarf, which she must’ve clumsily left downstairs with her coat. Though who could honestly hold that against her. After all, her mind had been distracted by far more enticing prospects.

Sassy placed this upon a pile of paperwork, before resting the other object in her possession beside it. This was a glass pitcher of ice water. Without a word, she picked up the letter opener and examined it, before plunging its blade into the chilly beverage. She let it sit there as she examined Rarity closely.

“Now what should I do with you?” she asked, humming softly to herself.

Rarity’s gaze was locked upon the blade, watching as dozens of little ice cubes circled around it. “I have no idea, Mistress. Whatever you want, I suppose.”

“Well that much I knew.” Sassy snorted. “But there are just so many options.”

She walked around her desk, passing by Rarity and trailing her hand across her forearm. By the time she circled around Rarity’s chair, this hand was upon her shoulder.

“For example,” Sassy said, gently kneading into Rarity. “I know I want to see you naked, my pet. But then we need to figure out how to best achieve that.” Rarity could practical feel the fire in Sassy’s devilish smolder. “I could sit in my chair and have you do a striptease.” She clicked her tongue loudly. “Or I could undress you slowly, allowing myself to tease you oh so tenderly.” A pause as she trailed her hand along Rarity’s throat. “Or… I could be brutish. I could tear those clothes from your body.”

Rarity’s cheeks burned. “You wouldn’t dare ruin my attire.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Sassy snorted. “It’s not like you’d be hard pressed to find a replacement in your own store.”

“True.” Rarity smirked. “Though I don’t think it’d reflect kindly on you, to treat a lady like that.”

She knew the effect those words would have and she eagerly awaited it. 

Sassy paused midstride, the gears churning in her mind. Then, she lashed out, slapping Rarity right across the face. It landed with a deafening crack and was hard enough to jerk Rarity’s head to the side, likely leaving such a wonderful blemish behind. 

Rarity’s face burned and she suckled in breath, working through the blissful sting of agony. Blood rushed to her sex, her crotch tingling with latent excitement, further soiling her lingerie. After all, pleasure and pain were a wonderfully blurred line when muddled together in the mind of a masochist.

Before Rarity could speak, Sassy reached forward and gripped her face. Two of her digits pressed into her tarnished complexion, her nails digging lightly into the mark she’d left behind.

“I think you’ve made a mistake, Rarity,” Sassy said, scorn dripping from her voice. “I have never been one to strike a lady.” She forcefully pushed Rarity’s face away before pulling back. “Thankfully, you are not a lady. You are a whore, my pet. You are cheap, you are a plaything, something that’s meant to be used and discarded. Once I am done with you, you’ll hold about as much regard as a tissue, tossed away with the other rubbish. Do you understand?”

Rarity nodded slowly. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Understand what?” Sassy demanded, cocking a brow.

“That I am a whore. And that I’m an expendable plaything that should be tossed away once you’ve used me.”

“Very good.”

Sassy returned to her desk, picking up Rarity’s scarf. She examined it closely, feeling the fabric between her fingers.

“Silk,” she commented, “a good choice.”

“Thank you,” Rarity whispered.

“Silk is strong. Did you know that the royal guard use silk in their armour?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it before.”

Sassy simply nodded and once again returned, gripping the chair from behind.

“Arms behind your back,” she instructed.

Rarity complied. She could’ve played around and asked Sassy what was about to come but she knew this song and dance well. After all, any fabric that was strong enough to be used in armour, would also be more than capable of restraining the throws of pain of a tortured fashionista.

Sassy immediately confirmed this judgement as Rarity felt the silk scarf wrap carefully around one of her wrists, binding it with just the right amount of tension. Enough that she couldn’t easily break free, but not so tight that it risked cutting off circulation. Her Mistress was skilled in many crafts and this just happened to be one of them.

With one hand restrained, Sassy coiled the scarf around the other, linking them together. The binds were strong, as Rarity soon confirmed, tugging helplessly upon them. Though it wasn’t like she really had a reason to escape, doing it more for show, allowing Sassy to appraise her work.

“Where did you learn to tie knots this like this?” Rarity asked, continuing to squirm helplessly.

Sassy came back into view, grinning as she headed back to her desk.

“The royal guard,” she commented.

“Yes… I forgot you were once a guard.”

“It was ages ago; I was a different pony back then.”

Rarity snorted. “I know the feeling.”

Sassy nodded, but remained silent, instead opening a drawer within her desk. She fished around within it for only a moment before drawing forth two lengths of cord. They were thick and white, though the surface of each looked coarse with rough textures.

Rarity instinctively spread her legs, resting each against one of the chair’s counterparts. Sassy approached and kneeled before her, running a pair of fingers along Rarity’s bare fur. She moved all the way up from her calf, past her knee, and along her thigh. Her fingers continued their ascent at a teasing pace, allowing a nervous anticipation to settle within Rarity.

_How long would it take for Sassy to find the little mess she’d made?_

The fingers slid under the hemline of Rarity’s skirt, and a red heat creeped into her complex. It was only a few moments until Sassy touched her lacy lingerie and only a second after that before her fingers were pressed against her crotch, feeling the wetness she’d left behind.

Sassy clicked her tongue loudly, shaking her head. “My dear pet, how are you already this wet?”

Her palm settled against Rarity’s panties, cupping her crotch gently. Her fingers lazily kneaded into it, making it very hard for Rarity to concentrate upon her current predicament. 

“I… I have been thinking about what we’d get up to, since my train pulled into the station.” She bit her lip, suppressing a delicate little moan. “Can you honestly blame me?”

“Mmm, I’m sure I can.” Sassy smirked as Rarity’s expression fell. “But I might be merciful if you were to tell me what these fantasies involved.”

Rarity’s cheeks brightened further. “Must I?”

“Only if you want mercy.”

Sassy drew back, pulling her hand away from Rarity’s crotch. Instead, she grabbed the rope and began to coil it around Rarity’s left ankle, binding it expertly to the chair’s leg. Still, Rarity attempted to draw it away, proving that Sassy’s knots were more than capable of restraining her.

“You villain,” Rarity murmured before taking a deep breath. “I thought of you binding me to a chair…”

“How very appropriate,” Sassy said, chuckling softly.

“Isn’t it though?”

“And what am I doing to you, once I have you at my mercy?” she asked, beginning to work on Rarity’s right leg.

Rarity bit her lip, weighing if mercy was really necessary. However, she was well-versed with Sassy’s sadism and knew she’d be begging for it eventually.

So, she sighed. “You tear the clothes from my body…”

“Tear?” Sassy asked, cocking a brow.

“Yes, like a brute.”

“I don’t know how much I enjoy playing the role of brute, in all honestly.”

“Well too bad.” Rarity pouted. “This is my fantasy.”

“Fine… fine… so what does this brute do once you are properly disrobed.”

“She bites me, marks my flesh, leaves welts and bruises all over. It’s like I am a canvas, meant to bear the brunt of their sadistic desires. But that’s not the worst that this villain does!”

Sassy snorted. “Oh, I’m a villain now?”

“I mean… you are tying a damsel in distress to a chair.” 

“You don’t look very distressed.” Sassy grinned. “And I’d hardly call you a damsel.”

Rarity ignored this. “This sadistic villain, straps a vibrator to my…”

“Cock?”

“Fluttershy likes to call it a hen.”

“Fine, fine.” She flicked her wrist. “So, I strap a vibrator to your hen. Then what?”

“You turn it on and allow me to succumb to an orgasm.”

“That is very unlike me,” Sassy commented, finishing with her other knot.

Rarity tested it, assuring that it was more than capable of fulfilling the job it was intended for.

“Well,” she continued. “You don’t stop at one. You give me another and another and another until I am spent. Yet still, you drive onwards, until I am overstimulated to the point of torture. That’s when I start to beg for mercy.”

“And do I give it to you?” Sassy asked, standing up and returning to her desk. She opened yet another drawer, making a show of trying to find something.

“What do you think?” Rarity asked, smirking to herself.

Sassy’s eyes sparkled as she pulled out an exactoknife.

“I think…” She grinned as she flicked open the blade, “that there is work to be done.”

Rarity tensed as she saw that little glimmer in Sassy’s eye, shivering gently as she recognized the ever so demented grin on her lips. Yet, she could not run, she could not hide. She was bound to a chair, unable to do more than fidget and tug helpless at her bondage.

“Safeword?” Sassy asked, stepping towards her.

“Crimson Lips?” Rarity offered.

Sassy nodded. “I like the sound of it. It’s…” She tapped the blade against her leg, “classy.”

She stood before Rarity, humming softly as she rolled the yellow tool between her forefinger and thumb.

“Where to start, where to start?” she asked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Oh! I know…”

The knife stopped rolling and Sassy instead placed the blade against the v-cut of Rarity’s blouse, right under the collar. She hummed softly but didn’t make the cut, yet.

“I suggest you stop squirming, dear,” Sassy warned. “If you don’t, I might accidently cut you.” And suddenly a dark edge creeped into her voice. “Though I’m likely to do so anyways. Red and white do go well together you must admit.”

Rarity froze, her breathing hitching as she didn’t dare to take so much as a breath. Not a single muscle in her body so much as twitched as Sassy held her blade in place.

Sassy was graceful, moving the blade a fraction of an inch to the right and drawing it down by an equal measure, cutting into Rarity’s blouse ever so carefully.

Rarity winced at the loss, though she knew in advance that this was likely to occur. Her lungs ached against how little she breathed, so she surrendered to her instincts, taking in a series of rapid, but very shallow, breaths, desperately trying to curb the rate at which her chest rose and fell, trying her best to avoid the glimmering blade.

A bead of sweat formed on her brow and rolled down her face, further fueling the rate at which her breath escaped in tense little bursts.

Still, her erection pressed against the lacy fabric that hugged it, further staining it with the thinness of her pre. She never could quite understand her psyche and its desire to be in harm’s way. Yet, she could not deny the results. A few threads had been severed, a couple harsh words spoken, and a single blow given, and she was already dripping like a harlot, staining the attire she wore for her Mistress’ benefit.

Sassy seemed to appraise the initial cut, humming softly to herself before gliding the knife downwards. She was slow, drawing things out as she cut through thread after thread. Her blade was just far enough to the side to miss the buttons, meaning nothing stood in her way.

Rarity tried to keep her eye on the blade, but soon it had slipped across, and then below, her breasts, obscuring it from her view. She knew where it was by the presence of Sassy’s ever creeping hand but couldn’t see it and this alarmed her.

Her breathing quickened further as she sensed Sassy over her belly, praying that her frantic panting was not enough to allow her petite stomach to rise in the blade’s path. Thankfully, Sassy’s pace immediately quickened, severing the last foot of fabric in one swift motion.

It parted, split in half. And underneath was the top of Rarity’s lingerie. A nice red lacy bra cupped her breasts, really emphasizing what were normally a rather modest pair. Her cleavage really popped, showing off what a hundred bits and a whole lot of padding could do to a woman’s physical appearance.

Sassy smiled and hooked a finger between the bra’s two cups, drawing the strap back before allowing it to snap back into place. The motion resulted in a little sting but did wonders to show off what type of authority Sassy had. She could do whatever she wanted to Rarity and there was little she could do to resist. 

“Did you really have to wear such a nice bra?” Sassy asked, chuckling softly. “I’m going to feel awful destroying it.”

“I knew what I was getting into,” Rarity murmured.

“Very well.”

Without too much show, Sassy drew the blade forward and quickly sliced through the bra, severing the two cups with ease. They split open and Rarity’s petite bosom spilled forth, her perky breasts bouncing briefly as they were denied their supportive cushion.

However, the rapid nature of the cut also resulted in the blade nicking Rarity’s flesh. The cut was shallow, little more than a scratch really. Still, a thin bead of red soon formed and trailed right between her breasts.

Rarity hissed at the cut, whimpering softly as she saw the flow of red stain her white fur. This was the first droplet of paint, marking the canvas that was her flesh. And she had to admit, Sassy was correct, red and white really did go well together.

Sassy reached forward, after a few seconds, intercepting the bead of blood with her thumb. She examined how the fluid tarnished her own fur, observing the slight discolouration it left behind.

“I appear to have slip,” she murmured. “My apologies.”

“Hardly even a flesh wound,” Rarity whimpered.

Sassy stuck the bloodied thumb between her lips, making a small mewing noise as she sampled Rarity’s essence.

“Delicious,” she said, licking her lips clean. “You fail to disappoint, my pet.”

“I aim to please.”

Sassy knelt beside Rarity and lightly grasped her breast, drawing forth a meagre little mew. She then took Rarity’s perky nipple between her lips.

Their warmth sent a shiver along Rarity’s spine, her breath hitching before oozing forth on a semi-orgasmic song. Soon, Sassy’s tongue prodded at Rarity’s nipple, circling around it slowly. However, each passing cycle grew a little faster than the last.

Now Rarity’s medical cocktail of estrogen and spiro meant that her breasts, while modest, were packed full of all sorts of highly charged and especially receptive nerves. So, these motions were amplified further, soon ensuring that a nice sprinkling of moans, squeaks, and very unladylike expletives dripped forth from her parted maw.

“Fuck,” Rarity murmured, her back arcing ever so slightly. She could feel her erection pulse, pressing harder against the tight lace that covered it.

Yet, this was not to last. After all, Sassy was a sadist and for a sadist there was no worse crime than giving pleasure that was undeserved. Soon, her tongue stopped and jaw began to tense. Rarity was not given even a moment to react before these teeth sunk into her flesh. While not a potent chomp, they still stung, causing that very same receptive flesh to cry out in agony.

And Rarity’s voice soon joined it as she gasped sharply and fought against her restraints, hissing as she tried desperately to get away from Sassy.

As she looked down at the other mare, she saw a devilish little twinkle in her gaze, a sadistic little gleam which did wonders in conveying just how much she enjoyed putting Rarity through her paces. Still, there was so much to get done and so little time, so eventually, Sassy conceded, drawing back.

“Bitch,” Rarity hissed.

Sassy’s demeaner shifted in an instant, as her smile faded to a snarl. Not that Rarity got a very good look before the mare’s hand collided with her cheek, delivering a potent slap which muddled her vision and sent her gaze whipping to the side.

“Show some respect,” Sassy growled before spitting, “whore.”

Rarity blinked but remained speechless, blushing with such intensity that the crimson hue of embarrassment matched that of Sassy’s mark.

“I think we’ve had enough foreplay,” Sassy murmured, reaching a hoof under her desk. As she drew it back, out came a moderately sized metal lock box.

“That was foreplay?” Rarity asked.

Sassy snorted. “Not really, but it’s the closest you’re going to get.” She shook her head slowly. “I enjoy making you suffer Rarity, did I ever tell you that?”

Rarity shook her head, watching her dom fiddle with the box’s three-digit combination. “I don’t think you have.”

“Well, it is one of my favourite pass times,” Sassy teased. “I get this raw thrill at hurting you, dear. Hearing you squeal or gasp or scream makes me so fucking hard.”

“Are you hard, right now?” Rarity asked.

“Rock hard.” Sassy smirked. “Plus, you have no idea how much I love bruising you, cutting you, burning you… Your fur is just ideal for leaving marks behind. Plus, I love seeing your fashion choices and knowing how I influenced them.”

“Oh?” Rarity cocked a brow. “Like how?”

“When I bruised your throat, last time, you wore nothing but turtlenecks for a week.”

Finally, the metal box opened, revealing a modest selection of a more risqué nature. Sassy selected two items, one was a black fabric blindfold, the other, a pink egg vibrator. Sadly, her more versatile collection was back home.

Sassy stood up and drifted behind Rarity.

“Sit up straight,” she demanded.

Rarity complied, stiffening her posture. A moment later, the blindfold was pulled over her eyes, robbing her vision. She could feel Sassy delicately tie it behind her head before her hand drifted away, scratching under Rarity’s chin.

“You’re adorable when you’re obedient,” Sassy mused, causing Rarity’s cheeks to warm even further.

Rarity could sense Sassy moving in front of her, bending down to pick up what could’ve only been the vibrator. She then hiked up Rarity’s skirt, exposing her lingerie and the smallish bulge which struggled against it. This layer of lace was not removed and Sassy instead peeled back the waistline, sliding her nimble hand inside.

Her digits caressed Rarity’s erection, two fingers trailing along its length. Rarity shivered as she felt one circle the tip of her erection, collecting the abundant pre she had spilled. Her medication was practically magic in this regard, turning her into a leaking whore with the most minor of stimulation.

After teasing her, for but a moment, Sassy placed the egg against Rarity’s median ring before allowing the lace to settle. The egg was effectively wedged in place between the tight fabric and Rarity’s firm flesh.

As Sassy withdrew, she cast a spell upon the egg, causing it to vibrate with a mild amount of vigour. It was just enough to illicit an excitable response from Rarity.

“Don’t you dare cum without my permission,” Sassy warned.

Rarity simply nodded in response.

She could hear Sassy move, her ears twitching to pick up on every little detail that her eyes could not provide. It was a hopeless endeavour, but still, she tried.

Sassy was at her desk and Rarity heard her pull the blade free from the jug of water, the ice cubes jostling and swirling around within the mixture. Then Sassy was on the move, yet again, moving back towards Rarity.

In a heartbeat, the tip of the blade rested right between Rarity’s breasts, causing her to inhale sharply, shivering subtly as the ice-cold metal tickled her flesh. She nearly squirmed, assuredly a feeble response, however a saner part of her mind knew that would only result in a wound.

Her breathing grew dreadfully shallow, her chest barely rising or falling as she drew in a rapid succession of breaths.

Sassy drew the blade downwards and a feeble hiss escaped Rarity’s maw. She’d been wounded, she was sure of it, she could feel the cut, could feel the beads of cold blood roll across her flesh. Her mind went into overdrive, as panic mixed with lust, creating such a dreadfully destructive series of thoughts.

Though, salvation gripped her at the last moment.

_It’s the water. It’s only the water. Sassy would never wound her this gravely._

But still it felt oh so real, the beads of moisture following behind with each motion Sassy took, dragging the dulled edge of the letter opener across Rarity’s body. She traced her stomach, a low chuckle rumbling in Sassy’s throat as Rarity instinctively sucked in, trying her best to get away from the blade.

Then the blade travelled northwards, moving along the sensitive flesh of her breasts. The tip rested right against her nipple and Rarity whimpered so pathetically. Slowly, Sassy circled the steel around it, teasing all those wonderfully receptive nerves.

“You seem tense, Rarity,” Sassy said, her voice eerily neutral. “Is everything alright?”

A shuddering exhale was the only response she’d receive.

As the blade continued its cruel migration, the cold steel prickling Rarity’s gooseflesh, Sassy increased the potency of the egg, sending a fresh wave of vibrations into Rarity’s already twitching cock.

This was met by an immediate and utterly crude series of highly pleasured moans.

“I’m close,” Rarity breathed. “Pleaseeee.”

“Please what?” Sassy asked, her voice dripping with predatory glee.

“Let me cum,” Rarity whined.

“Hmmm.” The blade paused. “Let me think about it.” A moment, and then the blade glided downward, tracing all the way to Rarity’s thigh. “What do I get in exchange?”

Rarity tensed, shivering as the blade rested so close to her nethers. “P-pardon?”

“If you want to cum, I demand something in exchange.”

“W-what do you want?”

Sassy circled the blade, nice and slow, causing Rarity to try and move her thigh away, something that the binding around her ankle insured would not happen.

“Well how about we make this interesting,” Sassy said, a dark edge creeping into her voice. “If you want to cum without my consent, then I will gladly carve my name into your thigh.”

A chill ran up Rarity’s spine, her breath hitching and cock pulsing in confusion. “What?!”

“You heard me dear, but that’s enough of a delay.” 

Sassy’s blade travelled upwards, the cold steel tracing a line along Rarity’s thigh and then across her soft stomach. However, the mare’s other hand found a far more entertaining pursuit, her fingers lightly cradling Rarity’s throat. Her thumb and forefinger moved slowly, searching for something, and only stopped as they settled upon a pair of arteries, each beating rapidly, matching Rarity’s frantic pulse.

“Take a deep breath,” Sassy instructed.

Rarity did so, shoring up her composure to the best of her abilities. She had of course experienced such treatment before but just the idea of being denied oxygen was such an appealing thrill. There was some raw unfiltered excitement at the idea that seemed to permeate through her entire form.

And finally, it came.

Sassy’s grip tightened, but only by a minuet amount, compressing the twin arteries. Rarity inhaled and found herself still able to. However, she knew that no amount of breathing would do any good. Sassy’s grip restricted the blood’s ability to flow, denying her brain any of the oxygen she now took in.

Yet, Sassy’s blade did not remain idle. The metal had begun to warm, yet it’s metallic touch still bore more than enough excitement, the dulled edge tracing across Rarity’s flesh with surprising dexterity. And Sassy led this blade on a marathon, dancing across her sensitive sides, ticklish belly, and rock-hard nipples, drawing forth all manner of excited responses. Though very few of these managed to achieve audibility, her voice locked behind the hand clenching her carotids.

All the while, that infernal egg continued to grow further emboldened, a situation made worse by the fact that Sassy continued to slowly feed it magic, further strengthening its ceaseless pulse. Rarity’s cock pressed painfully against her lingerie, just begging for the sweet release of climax. Yet, she tensed her abs, denying herself the satisfaction.

Sassy’s choking felt like it dragged on, yet Rarity knew it had only been a couple brief seconds. After all, Sassy was sadistic, she was cruel, and she was kind of a bitch, but she was also safe. Still, as Sassy released her throat, Rarity drew in a potent breath and enjoyed the few seconds she’d been allowed. Then, the hand tightened, yet again, robbing her just as swiftly as she’d been rewarded.

Rarity began to struggle feebly, though the knife and bondage ensured this amounted to little more than a bit of showmareship. It was actually enough for Sassy to make an amused little sound, a tiny muffled chuckle slipping through her lips.

“You’re pathetic,” she teased, that dark edge still lingering. “You belong to me, you absolutely miserable whore. Your body, your mind, your very breath. They’re mine to control.”

Rarity couldn’t respond, her mind once again succumbing to the muddled high that was asphyxiation. In that moment, sensations became the only thing her feral nature now understood. The bite of steel, the buzz of the egg, and the creeping fires of asphyxiation. They tortured and pleasured her, threatening to consume what little composure she had left.

As Sassy eased up, yet again, Rarity’s breathing returned with a ragged edge, her core shivering to try and starve off the inevitability of pleasure. In a brief fit of clarity, she questioned if bearing a permanent mark from her Mistress would be such a terrible cost. Especially, if it meant allowing herself to succumb to the bliss of orgasm.

Yet, it turned out not to be a decision her mind would make, as her body instead took the leader. Her cock just couldn’t handle the relentless energy of Sassy’s assault, as it twitched for a final time.

A full-blown gasp of ecstasy was drawn from her lips as she instinctively jerked forwards, crying out in utter bliss as she deposited her meagre load into her lace. Thankfully, Sassy managed to draw the knife back with equally swift reflexes.

In the aftermath of orgasm, Rarity was in nirvana, but this was not to last. After all, the implications of her actions soon settled into place. She had just sentenced herself to a punitive measure from her Mistress. The realization of which was met with a pathetic mew from the mare.

Any hope that Sassy had somehow missed her orgasm was dashed as her Mistress let out a low rumble of laughter.

“My, that was quite the orgasm,” she teased. “I sometimes forget how potent HRT makes it feel.”

Rarity stiffened as she felt Sassy touch her cheek, tenderly stroking it. However, when no blow or sting followed, she allowed herself to relax, nuzzling into Sassy’s tender touch.

“Are you going to mark me?” Rarity asked.

Sassy sighed. “I really ought to, but even I realize that might be a little… brash.” She chuckled. “I think I’ll let you off with a warning.”

“You always let me off with a warning,” Rarity joked.

Sassy snorted. “Would you rather I carve my name into your flesh?”

Rarity stiffened. “Err… I think I’m good.”

Sassy lightly bapped her cheek. “I thought so.”

Her hand moved to the back of Rarity’s head, gently running through her mane to the knot that held the blindfold in place. Once there, a little fiddling let the fabric fall away, allowing Rarity to see once again.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth of Sassy’s smile, any hint of sadism missing from her expression. The second thing she noticed was the sizeable bulge in Sassy’s jeans, which was very much a product of her sadism. A nice juxtaposition indeed.

Sassy moved on, first unbinding Rarity’s hands before moving onto her legs. One by one these were freed, allowing Rarity to flex her stiff muscles. 

“Shall we take a break?” Sassy asked, wandering towards the table and placing her blade upon it.

Rarity nodded, taking a deep exhaustive breath. “That… sounds like a fantastic idea.”

“You’re not done already, are you?” Sassy asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Of course not, just need a quicker breather is all.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sassy said, pulling out a lighter and pack of cigarettes. “After all, I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“What do you have in mind?” Rarity asked.

Sassy smirked and lit the lighter, allowing a nice red flame to flicker to life. Rarity could feel the warmth rolling off the flame, and Sassy’s implications were made crystal clear by the devilish smolder she bore.

“Stuff.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
